Star
by our dancing days
Summary: "The first time he performed an Unforgivable, he threw up all over Andy's shoes." / 20 things you never knew about Sirius Black.


**20 things you never knew about Sirius Black, **or, **Star.**

* * *

**1. **He was going to be called the star, Regulus. Regulus, meaning little prince. Regulus, as in the brightest star in the constellation Leo.

Ironically, Walburga Black turned down the suggestion for her _first_born son, because she didn't want her heir to be associated with _that_ House. "Think of the gossip," she'd say to her husband, scoffing at his suggestion. "Think of the disgrace."

**2. **He used his looks to get ahead in life - and he knew it. When Sirius escaped from Azkaban and emerged as a half-starved skeleton with sunken eyes, he was kind of pleased. Finally, he was just Sirius Black.

**3. **The first time he performed an Unforgivable, he threw up all over Andy's shoes.

"Wittle Siwius is _all _business, isn't he?" Bella taunted from the sidelines. "Come on, Siri. You want to be a _proper _Black, don't you? Cissy hurt Reggie. She made him _cry. _That's your job, isn't it, Sirius? She _took _it, and Mummy punished you instead. You need to _mean _it, Siri. Cissy hurt-"

"_Crucio_," he whispered.

**4. **Sirius had a circular scar on his left bicep. He got it when he was six. Bellatrix was fifteen. She was practising her curses and he - well, he _got in the way. _

**5. **Sirius fell in love with Lily Evans long before James Potter did.

It was wholly platonic, of course; he would've been mauled alive if that wasn't the case. But Sirius fell in love with her the first time she properly - all out, the whole shebang - laughed at one of James' jokes. He loved her when she officially became a Marauder.

**6. **He never got on with Andromeda.

Oh, she was his favourite cousin, all right; just because he disliked her, didn't mean he hated her sisters any less. But she was a Slytherin - witty, snappish, and maybe even a little bit cruel - and Sirius hated her even more when she started to remind him of himself.

**7. **The best feeling Sirius ever had was not flying, like Prongs, or escaping the Hospital Wing, like Moony, or even running free, like Wormtail, but playing the violin. Just for a few moments, he could feel in control.

**8. **The first and last time Walburga Black told Sirius she was proud of him, he was in awkward, formal dress robes at the age of nine. She slapped him, for being rude.

"Like a true Black," she told him warmly, smoothing down his hair, "I'm proud."

**9. **When Sirius figured out that Remus - calm, docile Remus - was a werewolf, he panicked. James, fed with pureblood lies as much as him, he held himself together for the sake of their friendship, their group, their _pack._

In fact, it was Peter who told Sirius he was being stupid. Peter accepted it like a true friend. Calm, docile Remus never did find out.

**10. **It was a prank, that was all it was. Reckless and bold and stupid and a _Gryffindor prank. _Sirius didn't realise. He didn't know.

**11. **Sirius always respected Peter. He was quiet, intelligent, much like Remus in that way, he supposed, but in a different kind of quiet, the observant kind. It got them out of trouble quite a few times. Some days, he preferred the smaller boy to both James and Remus.

Not that any of them knew that.

**12. **When he was screaming through the first Animagus transformation and his blood was boiling and he was thinking, _who _is _that ripping my skin off_, and Remus was screaming, "_Reverse it; reverse it!" _he felt worthless, and then just- nothing. Then Remus was holding him - he could feel _that - _and James was panting beside him and he could hear Peter's whimpers from somewhere close.

Sirius closed his eyes and let himself feel pure _pride _for one of the first times in his life.

**13. **Sirius despised himself the most when he realised that he had helped the little _rat _betray Lily and James. _"It wasn't your fault," _they said soothingly in the house of his nightmares, _"It wasn't you." _

"Wormtail... do you ever wonder where Moony goes?" Sirius had whispered to his close friend, his confidante. The poisonous seed was planted and all he could do was watch it grow.

**14. **Sirius forgot to say that he was sorry, and that was that.

**15. **"You're going to leave me? With them? Might as well leave a puppy in a snake pit, Sirius! I know you think I'm a lost cause, and I get that, _I do, _but I'm not, okay? I'm still your goddamn brother, and one of these days you're going to have to _act _like it! I love you, Sirius."

"No you don't. You _can't."_

"I forgot," Regulus said in a dead, flat voice, "Death Eaters _can't _love, can they?"

**16. **Sirius inherited his father's eyes.

Orion Black died laughing as well, but that might've been because he was insane.

**17. **Sirius didn't want to be a Gryffindor.

Oh, he bragged, of course he did. Defy until your own fire burns you out, that was Sirius. But he couldn't _consider _going as far as being a Gryffindor, even after befriending a _Potter_, a _halfblood, _and, eventually, a _half-breed. _But it was better than being a kitten in a pit of snakes.

**18. **"Black, messy hair and a pristine robe. You must be a Potter."

Sirius, for a long time, thought that James was too loved, too self-centered, too uncontrolled, and Sirius had to hate him, just a little bit.

**19.**"You can just see Sirius from here," Lily motioned to the sky. "And Regulus.

"You'll tell Peter, won't you? That we're not choosing him because we think he's weak, or worth less that you?" Sirius nodded. "Good. Good." She sighed. "You're a very bright star, Sirius. Too bright, sometimes."

**20. **His rebellion was an anticipated one. "_Avada Kedavra_."

* * *

Please check out my other '20 things': **Daffodil, Galaxy **and **Amazon.**

Review?~


End file.
